Sesungguhnya Aku
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: "Sesungguhnya aku…―mencintaimu."/Aku adalah seorang yang telah kehilangan sinarnya, kini hatiku gelap tapi aku terus berusaha mencari sinar yang akan menerangi hatiku kembali/SasuSaku/Shortfic/RnR


Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku ini bodoh atau apa. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu mencintainya. Apakah karena dia seorang pemuda dari keluarga yang menengah ke atas makanya aku mencintai? Jelas bukan. Aku bukanlah gadis yang tamak akan kekayaan.

Lalu apa? Apakah karena dia memang pemuda yang mempunyai tampang rupawan? Oh, yang benar saja. Mana ada sih, gadis yang tidak suka dengan pemuda tampan? Hanya gadis yang menderita kelianan saja yang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan. Tapi, tentu bukan karena itu aku mencintainya. Aku tidak melihat seorang pemuda dari fisiknya.

Lalu apa?

Apa karena dia mempunyai bebet, bobot, bibit yang amat baik? Oh, tentu aku suka sekali itu. Bahkan orangtuaku pasti akan terlonjak senang jika putrid semata wayangnya ini mendapatkan pemuda dengan criteria itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku menyangkalnya.

Yang jelas tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa aku begitu mencintainya. Meskipun pemuda tersebut tidak akan pernah meliriku bahkan membayangkan dia menjadi kekasihku saja itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Salah satunya kenapa dia tidak pernah melirikku―jujur saja dia pasti akan melirikku jika aku tidak menanggapi argumennya hanya saja maksudnya lain. Dia tidak akan melirikku sebagai seorang gadis. Karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Ya, karena kami sahabat juga karena dia telah memiliki orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesungguhnya Aku…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cinta mungkin tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, tapi ia akan bertahan. Bertahan<em>_  
>begitu lama dan kuat, hingga kita tahu bahwa dia mengkhianati cinta kita.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Pasti bukan hanya aku saja yang pernah mengalami hal ini. Setiap gadis kemungkinan mempunyai jalan cerita yang serupa denganku. Memendam cinta kepada sahabatnya atau temannya atau pemuda yang satu tempat les, tempat kerja, atau tetangga kita.

Gadis macam seperti aku ini tidak akan mungkin bisa dapat mengatakan perasaan yang sebebnarnya. Bukan karena aku pengecut. Hanya saja, pernahkah kalian mau mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan cinta kepadanya yang jelas-jelas itu adalah jawaban penolakan dan hubungan kalian akan merenggang.

Tidak lagi berbicara, tidak lagi saling bertegur sapa. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin saja kalian tidak mau bertemu pandang dengannya hanya karena malu atau sengaja berusaha menghindarinya karena menelan rasa kekecewaan telah ditolak oleh orang yang kita sukai.

Aku selalu berpikir begitu. Yah, daripada aku akan mengalami hal seperti itu lebih baik aku memendamnya saja bukan? Dan yang terpenting jangan sampai dia menyadari perasaan kita ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta menimbulkan kepedihan.<em>  
><em>Cinta menyembuhkan kepedihan.<em>  
><em>Dan, cinta itu adalah kepedihan.<em>  
><em>Di mana ada cinta, maka kepedihan tak pernah jauh darinya.<em>

_Cinta akan memenuhi hati kita,_  
><em>menghancurkan hati kita, dan<em>  
><em>menyembuhkan hati kita yang terluka.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Standar Disclaimer Applied<strong>

**Sesungguhnya Aku… by Kurousa Hime**

**Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): AU, School theme, OoC, cerita nyata**

**Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

.

.

Aku menyenderkan kepala merah mudaku di bingkai jendela. Datang ke sekolah kelewat pagi sehingga kelas masih lenggang. Mungkin ada beberapa anak yang baru datang hanya saja setelah mereka menaruh tasnya mereka kembali pergi. Mungkin menuju kantin?

Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Kupasang _headset_ berwarna merah muda di kedua telingaku dan kucolok ujungnya pada lubang yang berada di _handphone_ berwarna putih milikku. Menyetel lagu-lagu yang saat ini sedang _trend_ karena membuat siapapun _galau_ mendengarnya.

Yah, lagu apapun yang bertemakan galau pasti akan membuat hati ini terasa sedih dan menusuk tepat sekali atau men-_jleb_ di dasar hati. Hari ini aku sudah cukup banyak menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali.

Kutopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sedang kedua mata beriris _emerald _bening ini menatap pada lapangan sekolah yang sudah cukup ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi Konoha High School yang berdatangan.

Mataku terpaku pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat ke belakang sedang mengunci sepedanya ditemani dengan anak berambut kuning jingkrak mirip durian di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang kukenal dari baik sejak masa masuk Sekolah Dasar.

Kemudian mataku tetap saja tertuju pada keduanya yang berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung. Sebersit rasa senang menghampiriku namun seketika tergantikan mengingat apa yang baru aku lihat kemarin malam tentang pergantian status _Facebook_ salah satu dari mereka yang tadinya _single_ menjadi _In Realtionship_.

Aku menelan ludah, pahit dan sakit sekali rasanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kelas digeser dan munculah kedua pemuda yang tadi kulihat memasuki kelas. Menaruh tasnya di meja masing-masing di dekat mejaku. Aku masih saja berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka datang karena sudah kupersiapkan memasang _volume_ yang cukup maksimum.

"Woi, Sakura!" seseorang menepuk bahuku cukup keras.

Aku mengaduh kesakitan karena rasanya memang sakit sekali dan panas. "Sialan kau, Naruto!" dengan sukses aku menjitak kepalanya. "Rasakan!" aku meleletkan lidah sedang Naruto si pemuda berambut kuning durian hanya nyengir.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_ yang cantik." Gombalnya.

Aku hanya memasang tampang wajah jijik. "Pagi Sasuke-_kun_!" aku langsung bertampang manis kepada pemuda yang duduk di belakangku sedang ingin memasang _headset_ berwarna putih.

"Hn." Balasnya kemudian dia sudah sibuk mendengarkan music sepertiku. Ah, sepertinya kita berjodoh.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya, Sasuke!" Rajuk Naruto pada Sasuke dengan tanpa izinnya dia mengambil sebelah _headset_ putih Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin dapat marah pada Naruto karena dia sudah terbiasa dengannya. Aku tersenyum melihat keduanya yang asik memejamkan mata. Menghayati lagu sekali.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sembari diam saja, punggungnya Ia senderkan pada kursi, sedang Naruto walau matanya terpejam tapi kepalanya tidak bisa diam. Selalu saja bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri belum lagi dengan seenaknya dia menggeser bangku di sebelah Sasuke agar menjadi bentuk segitiga bersama denganku.

Setiap pagi memang rutinitas kami seperti ini. Duduk di dekat jendela kelas sembari mendengarkan musik hingga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Tidak pernah ada satupun dari kita yang pernah terlambat, yah walau kuakui Naruto adalah orang yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan tetapi Sasuke selalu menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Sepertinya ada yang belum curhat, nih?" Ucap Naruto bersemangat seperti berusaha memancing sesuatu. Dia melepaskan _headset_-ku dengan kasar, padahal aku suka dengan lagu yang baru diputar itu. Tak lupa _headset_ milik Sasuke juga dilepaskannya.

"Apa Naruto-_baka_?" tanyaku sebal sepertinya tampang Sasuke juga sudah menyiratkan hal tersebut.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan_! Jangan marah dulu, ya?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sepertinya teman kita melupakan sesuatu. Kemarin 'kan ada yang baru saja mengganti statusnya, lho! Jadi penasaran siapa orangnya." Kekeh Naruto.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Naruto sialan! Aku memang penasaran sama status _Facebook_ Sasuke yang itu tapi tidak sekarang juga bodoh! Aku belum menyiapakan mental!

"Ya, aku juga pensaran Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapku pura-pura ikut bersemangat layaknya Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya berkulit putih agak pucat itu berubah menjadi hampir sewarna dengan warna rambutku! Wajahnya dia palingkan, lengannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sial, kalau Sasuke seperti itu imut juga.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Sangkal Sasuke.

Rasanya hati ini berkedut nyeri kala dia mengucapkan hal itu. Tenang, Sakura. Jangan sampai ekspresimu berubah dan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ah, _Teme_ bohong, nih." Naruto menyikut rusuk Sasuke dengan semangat. "Kau tidak cerita kepada kita. Cerita saja tidak ada ruginya."

Aku mengangguk lemas dan terus mempertahankan senyuman terbaikku.

"Baiklah." Pasrahnya. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku… Berpacaran dengan anak sekolah lain di Oto. Kami sering bertemu tiap akhir pekan."

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya sedang aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku takut melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke saat membicarakannya berubah menjadi sendu dan lembut. Ekspresi yang seperti itu baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya.

"Lalu?" sepertinya suaraku cukup bergetar.

"Kami sudah sering melakukan komunikasi melalui _e-mail_ dan kadang kami saling telepon." Kueratkan genggamanku pada pinggiran kursi hingga buku-buku jariku sudah memerah. "Dan kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya langsung ke mari."

Ke mari? Berarti waktu aku memintanya untuk mengantarkanku ke toko buku hari minggu kemarin dia tidak bisa karena dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Hah, pantas saja.

"Wow, keren! Jauh-jauh dari Oto hanya untuk bertemu denganmu." Naruto menepuk-tepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Aku jadi iri denganmu." Cengirnya.

"Akhirnya salah satu dari kita sudah ada yang memiliki pacar!" aku menyipitkan mataku saat tertawa. Berharap agar aku tidak mengeluarkan air mata dan tiba-tiba saja menangis di depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hal yang tersedih adalah apabila orang yang mendatangi kita pergi berjalan menjauh, dan perasaan kita bertambah sedih seiring banyaknya langkah kaki saat ia meninggalkan kita.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hal yang paling aku suka selama di sekolah ini adalah atap sekolah. Tetapi aku lebih suka menaiki towernya dimana di sanalah sebenarnya tempat tertinggi dari bangunan sekolah ini. Angin musim panas yang membawa hawa sejuk segera saja datang mengayun lebut membelai tubuhku yyang tengah terduduk lemah di atas.

Dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat awan-awan yang berarak di langit juga bisa melihat pepohonan bahkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Keadaan atap pada siang ini cukup lenggang karena bel istirahat hampir akan usai. Namun sayangnya aku masih betah untuk tinggal di sini.

Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk bergetar di saku rok ciri khas Konoha High School. Kubuka dengan agak malas. Dari Naruto ternyata, kubalas dengan cepat pesannya. Yah, tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sampai Naruto menemukanku di sini.

Sembari menunggu Naruto ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiranku.

Apakah aku akan tetap mempertahankan rasa suka ini kepada Sasuke? Karena dirasa saja percuma menyimpan rasa ini.

Terlebih lagi apakah akan mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan jawaban yang mudah dikeluarkan dari hati ini. Jujur saja aku adalah orang yang pandai menerka-nerka bagaimana bila aku akan bertindak seperti ini atau seperti itu. Tapi, kalau nyatanya hanya berpikir saja tapi belum pernah pada posisi yang sama itu tidak mungkin bukan mengambil sebuah keputusan?

Ah, aku berpikir apa, sih? Membuat diri ini menjadi orang yang paling bodoh saja jadinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Banyak kepedihan yang tersimpan dalam cinta.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto datang di saat aku baru memejamkan mata sekitar lima belas menit. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri tepat dimana kepalaku yang sedang dalam posisi terlentang. Semilir angin memainkan seragamnya yang tidak terkancing semuanya karena dia memakai kaus berwarna _orange_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Naruto menegak minuman kaleng rasa jus jeruk dua tegukan dan menghempaskan kaleng itu tepat di dekat telingaku. Bunyi benturan bata dan besi kaleng itu memekakan telingaku.

"Saku…," panggil Naruto pelan. Aku tidak menyahutinya tapi Naruto tahu betul aku tidak tidur dan mendengarkannya. "Kalau ka uterus seperti ini kau akan tersiksa terus."

Aku hanya bergumam dalam tidur ayamku. "Aku tahu."

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kau berbicara pada Sasuke mengenai perasaanmu." Naruto ikut berbaringan dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Matanya yang mirip dengan langit kala siang itu ikut memandang langit. "Sasuke belum menyadari―atau tidak mau menyadari akan perasaanmu itu. Daripada terus ditahan lebih baik buang atau keluarkan."

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dada ini. Bergemuruh bagai halilintar akan segera datang. "Aku mengerti." Lirihku. "Tapi, bisakah aku menyimpannya saja? Aku takut jika dikeluarkan nanti hubungan persahabatan ini tidak lagi berjalan mulus."

"Tapi kau dan aku buktinya berjalan bersahabat seperti biasa. Yah, walau awalnya canggung juga." Kekeh Naruto.

Aku jadi teringat akan kejadian asam manis dahulu. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto memendam rasa suka padaku dan tepat saat_Tanabata_ tahun lalu dia menyatakannya dan langsung kutolak. Awalnya sulit sekali untuk bersikap biasa saja atas kejadian itu tapi, buktinya ego persahabatan kami lebih besar dan kami berusaha melupakan rasa suka Naruto padaku dengan cepat.

Tapi, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian mereka. Belum tentu Sasuke akan sama bertindak sebagaimana Naruto kepadaku. Aku hanya takut kalau aku ditolak nanti, kami tidak lagi saling menyapa. Dan aku pasti akan merasa kecewa dan iri melihat Sasuke yang mencintai pacarnya dengan sungguh.

"Kau mau melihat Sasuke bahagia terus walau kebahagiaannya itu bukan karenamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang serius dan suara yang datar tidak seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku begitu pengecut Naruto!" kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Meredam tangisan yang tak tahan sudah kukeluarkan dan tidak ingin Naruto untuk melihatnya.

Naruto mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. "Kau adalah sahabatku Saku. Kau harus berani bilang padanya. Atau kalau tidak perasaanmu yang akan tersiksa hingga kau menjadi kosong."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hanya seorang pecundang yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepada orang yang dicintai.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dua hari sudah aku memikirkannya. Dibantu oleh Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino sahabat perempuan satu-satunya. Ino yang sama berisiknya dengan Naruto ternyata mempunyai jalan pikiran yang sepaham.

Menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukaku pada Sasuke.

Walau penuh dengan lika dan liku karena dilemma pada diri sendiri, aku membutuhkan waktu dua hari.

Sasuke orang yang sudah kusukai sejak bangku SMP.

Sasuke yang kusukai karena kebaikan hatinya walau tampak dingin.

Sasuke yang kusukai karena dia adalah sahabatku.

Aku tidak akan pernah takut lagi untuk menyembunyikannya. Rasa ini harus dikeluarkan. Tidak selamanya terus terpendam tanpa tahu orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan pernah memahami rasa apa yang kita punya padanya.

_Move on_ memang kedengarannya sulit tapi, itu tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya bilamana kita belum pernah mencobanya. Sebagai seorang manusia itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dan di dunia ini tidak segalanya verjalan baik ataupun buruk. Di dunia ini selalu saja ada lawan katanya.

Maka dari itu bila kuharap rasa ini terputus maka suatu saat akan tersambung kembali.

Kuharap…

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri menungguku di dalam ruang kelas yang sunyi seusai pulang sekolah. Aku memintanya untuk menungguku sebentar saja, sedang temanku yang lain pulang terlebih dahulu.

Aku yakin aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan lantang walau segala jawaban itu akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Sasuke." Sasuke berdiri sembari memegang tasku dan tas dirinya. Tanganku hendak meraih tas milikku lalu kutatap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sesungguhnya aku…

―mencintaimu."

.

.

.

_Aku adalah seorang yang telah kehilangan sinarnya, kini hatiku gelap tapi aku terus berusaha mencari sinar yang akan menerangi hatiku kembali._

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Haha, bener-bener sumpah endingnya menggantung! Biarlah~

Habisnya aku lagi kesel-kesel mau bagaimana ini akhir kisahnya. Tapi, tenang saja nanti akan dibuat sekuelnya! Ditunggu aja laaah~

Yang berminat untuk mereview dipersilahkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran!

Yang silent rider juga ga masalah tapi mau memendam aspirasi anda dengan fanficku?

Buhbeeeeeeeey :*


End file.
